Only You and Me
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Ditinggalkan begitu saja, tanpa kata dan tanpa pesan, membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Dan Sungmin kembali dengan sebuah pengakuan bahwa ia sebenarnya... Joy Fanfiction GS, Semi M. OneShoot. Don't Bash and RnR please.


-KyuMin FanFiction- _**Genderswitch**_

**Tittle : **_**Only You and Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

By © Choi Hyo Joon

O*o*O*o*O

Genre : Genderswitch, Romance.

Rate : Semi M (Mecum =3=)

Warning : typo(s), bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD, penulisan masih jauh di atas rata – rata. Yang tidak suka dengan FF GS, mohon tinggalkan! Jangan paksakan anda untuk membacanya.

Disclaimer : Semua nama _cast_ hanya sebuah pinjaman(?) semata. Namun, FF ini murni dari pikiran _cetek_ milik sang _author_ tak berbakat.

.

.

.

.

_Selamat natal, Kyu_

.

.

.

Salju turun dan menumpuk di tanah. Kepulan asap putih keluar begitu saja dari nafas-nafas orang yang berjalan di luar, dingin memaksa mereka merapatkan jaketnya. Namun pemandangan ini begitu hangat. Para pasangan begitu perhatian, saling berpelukan dengan senyuman manis dan berjalan ke luar dari gereja. Anak-anak tertawa riang, menendang-nendang salju dengan sepatu _boot _mereka yang berwarna-warni. Orang-orang tidak ingin melewatkan hari yang hanya datang satu kali dalam setahun ini.

_**December 25**_th

Ada kenangan di tanggal ini. rasanya sulit dilupakan. Sungmin menghela dan tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang ada didepannya. Mereka semua begitu bahagia tidak berhenti tersenyum. Paling tidak senyum itu memberi kehangatan sendiri dihatinya. Sedikit―sangat kecil, membuatnya melupakan _memory_ tentang tanggal ini.

Sungmin tidak ingin mengotori tanggal indah dengan pikirannya yang tidak menyenangkan tentang tanggal ini. _itu sudah berlalu_, ia anggap selesai.

Selain tanggal satu Januari, hari ini juga merupakan tanggal yang memiliki _history_ dalam hidupnya. Sungmin merapatkan jaket hitam tebalnya, menaikkan topi jaketnya agar menutup sedikit wajah cantiknya. Sungmin mencoba berbaur dengan kebahagiaan Natal.

Sebuah senyuman terlengkung sempurna seperti bulan sabit benderang di bibirnya. Itu tulus, senyum itu tulus ia berikan saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang merengek dipelukan ayahnya

Sungmin berjalan, menghirup aroma basah salju ke dalam tubuhnya. Ini _white cristmast_ sayang jika dilewatkan dengan suasana hati yang tidak baik. Jejak sepatunya menapak di atas tumpukan salju. Sungmin menendang-nendang salju, seolah-olah salju itu adalah penghalang jalan untuknya. Tapi ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. Sungmin suka salju dan ia suka 25 Desember.

Di jalanan, Tokyo sama sekali tidak terlihat sepi. Suasana liburan sangat terasa, tidak ada pejalan kaki yang terburu-buru karena terlambat datang, tidak ada anak-anak berpakaian seragam yang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Semua sedang berlibur, jadi ramainya jalanan kota terlihat sangat santai. Sungmin sudah sampai di halte, menunggu bus menuju rumahnya yang akan tiba sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Matanya menerawang melihat langit yang penuh dengan salju. Sungmin menampungnya dengan tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan hangat.

Sungmin menunduk saat merasa ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celannya bergetar. Ternyata sebuah 'pengingat' untuk tanggal ini.

Sungmin menghela, _sekarang aku harus kembali, _katanya bergumam dalam hati. Setelah tercenung dalam dunianya, bus akhirnya datang.

OoOoOoOoO

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Aku rasa iya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, menatap Wookie yang sedang berdiri di samping lemari dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Wajah Sungmin begitu datar dan sulit terbaca oleh _yeoja_ bersuara melengking itu. tapi kedipan mata Sungmin, membuat Ryewook menarik kesimpulan. _Yeah_, Sungmin terlihat siap dengan segalanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau harus menghadapinya, sesampainya disana."

Sungmin kembali memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper. "Aku tahu."

Punggung itu begitu rapuh dan ringkih di mata Ryeowook. Sungmin selalu memasang tembok baja yang tinggi untuk memperlihatkan bahwa ia kokoh namun hampa di dalam. Ryeowook mengenalnya sangat baik. Selama dua tahun ini, Sungmin tinggal dirumahnya. Sebab apa yang menjadi kerapuhan _eonni_ tercantinya ini, Ryeowook sangat jelas mengetahuinya, tapi belum tentu dengan orang yang akan dia hadapi nantinya.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat, _eon_?"

"Nanti malam."

Ryeowook melangkah dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar kepada si mata indah itu.

"Aku dan Yesung yang akan mengantarmu."

OoOoOoOoO

Seoul, 00.45

Dari jendela kaca putih yang menembus pemandangan langit di luar sana Sungmin sedang berdiri dan memandangi tetesan air hujan. Tangan mungilnya mencoba memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menunggu hingga seseorang mengantarkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya. Dia baru saja memasuki rumah sederhana ini sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, masih sempat ia rasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang mungilnya.

"Ini minumlah."

Kepala cantiknya langsung mendongak dan tersenyum kepada pemuda baik hati. Donghae namanya."Terima kasih."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan memutari jari telunjuknya pada bibir cangkir teh miliknya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Merepotkanku? Ucapanmu itu tidak masuk diakal. Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti ini? Hei, aku ini _oppa_ mu, _babo_!" Sungmin dihadiahi jitakan kecil dikepalanya.

Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang sudah lama hilang. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Sungmin meninggalkan kota kelahirannya ini dan ia tiba dengan pesawat malam di Incheon _airport_. Sungmin berubah, wajah cantiknya yang selalu merona dengan pipi chubby dan penuh dengan kehangatan, sekarang terlihat pucat dan tirus.

Donghae ikut bersandar di jendela kaca dengan tangan yang menyilang, matanya menatap lurus keadaan adik tersayangnya ini.

"Kau sudah memberitahu kepulanganmu padanya?"

Sungmin diam, ia meniup kepulan asap yang menyembul dari teh hangatnya. Sebentar ia tertegun dan kepala cantiknya menggeleng.

"Aku yakin kepulanganmu akan segera sampai ke telinganya dan kau masih berhutang banyak penjelasan padanya."

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya." Sungmin kembali menyesap teh hangatnya dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Dibalik kata-katanya yang terkesan tegas sebenarnya ada getar rasa ketakutan yang ia rasakan. Besok yang akan ia hadapi adalah seseorang yang akan berubah padanya, seseorang yang akan memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian, Sungmin bisa menduga itu. Jika besok dia tidak beruntung, mungkin para awak media akan berdatangan untuk meminta konfirmasi darinya, tapi rasa ketakutan Sungmin lebih mendominan pada satu orang dibandingkan puluhan orang _netizen _nantinya.

_Yeah,_ Sungmin adalah seorang model muda yang berbakat dulunya. Tubuhnya yang sintal, tinggi dengan warna kulit putih berserinya membuat ia menjadi salah satu model yang diperhitungkan. Cara berjalannya yang anggun membuat dirinya bersinar saat berjalan di atas _catwalk_. Keberadaan Sungmin lebih menjadi sorotan saat hubungannya dengan pemuda tampan karismatik seorang CEO _management_ artis. Pemuda bertangan dingin yang dengan mudahnya bisa membawa semua bintang yang berada dibawah naungannya menjadi artis-artis berkelas dengan bayaran yang tinggi.

Sungmin termasuk salah satunya dan ia beruntung terpilih menjadi kekasih pemuda bertangan dingin itu. Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kisah cinta diantara mereka selalu menjadi incaran para awak media sampai kabar terakhir yang didapatkan dari pasangan yang dianggap sempurna ini mereka akan segera menikah. Tapi tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahan disaat undangan sudah disebarkan, Sungmin menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta kepedihan dan meninggalkan hutang kontrak kerja yang berjuta-juta harganya.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Donghae semalam. Berita kepulangan Sungmin sudah diketahu. Dan disaat pagi benar-benar datang telepon rumah Sungmin berdering, tanpa berbasa-basi _receptionist Cho Management _meminta Sungmin untuk segera datang.

Sungmin tidak berdandan sama sekali seperti dia yang biasanya. Dengan menggunakan _jeans_ dengan atasan sebuah kaos v_ neck_ Sungmin sengaja menggunakan _hoodie_ hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya. Donghae sudah pergi tadi pagi untuk bekerja hingga memaksa dirinya untuk naik kendaraan umum untuk sampai ke sana.

Di Jepang, Sungmin sudah terbiasa menggunakan kendaraan umum karena ia tidak dikenali tapi ini Seoul, di kota ini dirinya seperti mangsa. Keberadaan dirinya yang cukup menggemparkan, membuat ia begitu dicari-cari. Untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan yang takutnya akan mengenalinya, Sungmini menaikkan topi _hoodie_nya dan berjalan merunduk.

Ia naik taksi yang tujuannya jelas ke _Cho management. _Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang. Sungmin mendongak dan menghela nafas saat melihat gedung tinggi itu sekarang ada di depannya. Ia harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin menghela dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya lagi masuk ke dalam pintu putar.

Tidak berpenampilan sempurna saja Sungmin tetap menjadi tatapan tajam mata orang-orang yang berada di dalam gedung. Sungmin mengacuhkannya begitu saja baginya tatapan orang-orang itu tidak penting untuknya. Ia berjalan menuju meja receptionist disana. Wanita berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakang meja receptionist itu mengernyit melihat penampilan Sungmin yang tidak layak baginya masuk ke sini. Sama sekali tidak sopan.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa―"

"Aku ada janji temu dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Wanita itu menyipit tidak suka, "Siapa nama anda?" bahkan bertanya saja dengan nada ketus.

"Sungmin."

Impuls _receptionist_ itu langsung melotot tidak percaya. _Ini Sungmin? Apa benar?_, ia bertanya dalam hati dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia pandangi Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah, stelan yang terlalu sederhana untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, sang super model.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lama. Tolong segera hubungkan aku dengan Kyuhyun." Dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya Sungmin menunggu _receptionist_ itu menghubungi atasannya. Sungmin menunggu sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di dalam _hoodie_ sambil berpikir ia harus siap dengan konsekuensi apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

"Anda sudah ditunggu, Nona." Suara _receptionist_ itu memecahkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju _lift_. Ia masuk ke dalam kotak besi itu dan menekan tombol 15 yang berada di samping pintu otomatis. Sungmin tercenung dalam pikirannya ia sudah bisa membaca sedikit tidaknya situasi buruk yang nanti akan menimpanya. Ganti rugi sudah pasti. Sungmin meninggalkan banyak kontrak kerja saat pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Sungmin menghela, ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana tatapan dingin Kyuhyun kepadanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa perih.

Bunyi suara _ting_ membuat Sungmin tersadar. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali dihadapkan oleh _receptionist_, tapi tidak sesulit saat di bawah tadi. Sungmin bahkan sudah ditandai dan dipersilahkan menunggu di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan itu karena Kyuhyun sedang ada pertemuan dengan seseorang di ruang kerjanya.

Kedua wanita yang ada di balik meja receptionist saling berbisik menceritakan dirinya, Sungmin tahu itu tapi dia malas menanggapinya. Sungmin sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran dua orang wanta itu paling tidak mereka pasti berpikir…

_Itu yang namanya Sungmin?_

_Dia yang meninggalkan tuan muda Cho itu ya?_

Sungmin duduk santai dengan melipat kakinya di sofa. Ia mencari sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya jenuh menunggu. Sungmin melihat ada sebuah majalah _fashion_ disana.

Sungmin membolak-balik halaman majalah itu. Pandangan Sungmin terpana saat halaman majalah itu menunjukkan _trend_ baju anak-anak yang terlihat menggemaskan. Sungmin langsung mengulas senyum hangatnya kembali tanpa ia sadari, ibu jarinya mengelus-elus gambar anak perempuan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di dalam majalah itu.

"Sungmin_ssi_ anda sudah bisa masuk sekarang."

Ia lekas berdiri dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di depan pintu, Sungmin sempat menghela nafasnya ia benar-benar gelisah dan tangannya terlihat gemetaran.

Sungmin membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan dan perlahan melangkah ke dalamnya.

Pemuda dengan jas hitam yang selalu membuat dirinya terlihat tampan langsung menghadiahinya tatapan tajam dan dinginnnya. Sungmin terperanjat, sekeras apapun ia berusaha memahami tatapan tajam itu tapi saat dihadapkan langsung tetap saja hatinya merasa sakit. Di sofa yang ada disudut ruangan ada dua orang lain yang duduk menunggu kedatangan Sungmin. Ia kenal wajah-wajah itu. Yang memakai kemeja putih itu adalah Managernya dulu dan yang memakai jas silver itu adalah…pengacara Kyuhyun.

_Dia masih tetap tampan_, Sungmin terpesona dengan tidak berkurangnya ketampanan makhluk indah itu. Tapi tatapan yang dingin itu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan kini harus ia hadapi. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri saat melihat tak ada lagi sorot kehangatan dari mata kecokelatan itu. Jelas-jelas tatapan _orbs onyx_ itu kini menyala-nyala penuh kemarahan.

Sungmin melangkah masuk dan menutup pintunya pelan. Dirinya terus dipandangi dingin oleh Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Pengacara itu berdehem, ia tahu suasana tegang ini tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan kontak matanya dan melirik pada pengacaranya yang sudah mempersiapkan segala berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk pembicaraan ini.

"Duduklah, Sungmin." sang manager memberikannya izin untuk duduk.

Sungmin duduk tepat disamping pengacara itu, di sofa yang lain, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan dinginnya mengamati pembicaraan itu dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun menatap sinis dengan kedua jarinya yang menyangga dagu.

"Kita langsung saja pada intinya." Pengacara itu sudah mulai menyusun berkas-berkasnya, "Saya rasa saya tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar pada anda Sungmin_ssi_, anda pastinya sudah tahu kesalahan anda. Dilihat dari sejumlah kontrak yang sudah anda abaikan, anda harus membayar uang ganti rugi sejumlah lima ratus juta won."

Wajah Sungmin terlihat datar menanggapinya, ia sudah bisa menebak bahkan ia yakin sebenarnya hutang-hutangnya lebih dari itu.

"Aku akan membayar semuanya. Tapi beri aku waktu." Wajahnya tidak menampakkan bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa risau. Uang sebanyak itu darimana ia dapatkan, Sungmin sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk kehidupannya di Jepang dan menghabiskan seluruh uang yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya dulu.

Pengacara mengernyit tidak suka dengan ucapan Sungmin, "Anda tahu, Sungmin_ssi_, sebenarnya masalah ini bisa dibawa ke jalur hukum. Anda sudah bermain-main dengan kontrak kerja anda sendiri."

manager yang duduk disamping pengacara itu hanya bisa diam, ia tidak bisa membela apapun mengingat betapa banyaknya kesalahan yang Sungmin perbuat.

"Anda harus membayar hutang itu dengan segera. _Cho management_ sudah berbaik hati tidak menuntut keluarga anda. Saya pikir kepulangan anda ke Korea untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan hutang-piutang anda? Bersikaplah professional, Sungmin_ssi_."

Sungmin menatap tajam kepada pengacara itu, ia sadar betul dengan kesalahannya, tapi penjelasan apapun tidak akan berarti. Percuma jika ia menyangkal atau mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku akan membayarnya, tapi berikan kelonggaran waktu. Percayalah, aku tidak akan lari lagi kali ini."

Kyuhyun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sungmin, ia bisa memandang jelas wajah Sungmin yang terlihat pucat pasi, pipinya yang dulu _chubby_ kini terlihat tirus, _Kemana Sungminku yang dulu_?

Pengacara itu mulai menggeram dengan jawaban Sungmin, dimatanya wanita berwajah manis itu tidak tahu aturan. "Saya rasa waktu dua tahun sangatlah cukup untuk penantian kami. Tolong mengerti, _Agassi_. Anda sudah membuat masalah disana-sini. Anda tahu, _Cho management_ digugat karena menyembunyikan anda, karena kelalaian anda, karena sikap anda yang sama sekali tidak profesional. Seharusnya anda berterima kasih kepada kemurahan hati Tuan muda Cho yang tidak membawa masalah ini hingga keluar." Penjabaran pengacara itu sangat panjang, hingga hampir membuka hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ia bicarakan.

"Pilihan hanya dua, Sungmin_ssi_. Anda bayar hutang-hutang anda segera, atau anda dipenjara?'

Mulut Sungmin masih terkatup rapat, enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, debar-debar ketakutan kini tengah melingkupi hatinya, ia benar-benar merasa dipojokkan kini, Kyuhyun disana sama sekali tidak membelanya, bahkan sang manager hanya menunduk saat pengacara itu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sungmin.

Semua diam tampak hening menunggu jawaban Sungmin. Pengacara itu mulai terlihat tidak sabar, "Jawab Sungmin_ssi_. Jangan hanya diam."

"Keluar kalian sekarang." Suara Kyuhyun begitu datar memerintah namun terdengar sagat tegas. Pandangan matanya terkunci pada Sungmin, memandang perempuan itu dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Tapi Tuan…"

"Kalian berdua keluar dari ruanganku, sekarang." Suara datar Kyuhyun tidak terbantahkan. Pengacara itu mendengus kecewa, membenahi berkas-berkasnya segera keluar bersama sang manager, mereka tahu percuma saja melawan Kyuhyun mereka tidak akan pernah benar.

Kepergian mereka menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak dapat menghindari rasa gugupnya walau ia masih memasang wajah dinginnya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap _orbs_ kecokelatan Kyuhyun seolah memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak takut dengan mata obsidian itu. "Saya akan membayar semua hutang-hutangku, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya tidak akan lari lagi kali ini."

Nada bicara formal Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menggeram jengkel, matanya tersulut kemarahan. "Dengan apa kau mau membayarnya?"

Kalimat Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar merendahkannya, Sungmin merasa kecewa dalam hati, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan wajah dinginnya. "Dengan apapun yang saya punya."

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa. _Apartement_, mobil, dan semua yang pernah kuberikan padamu sudah kau habiskan. Sekarang apa yang kau punya? Bahkan harga diri saja kurasa tidak."

_Serendah itukah aku dimatamu, Kyu _? Sungmin menyelami lurus-lurus mata Kyuhyun yang masih dingin menatapnya, pemuda itu benar-benar mengobarkan kemarahan dimatanya.

"Saya pasti akan membayarnya dengan cara apapun. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya kembali karena saya tidak ingin lari dengan hutang-hutang saya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menghina, "Satu-satunya yang kau punya hanyalah tubuhmu. Apa itu yang akan kau jual untuk membayar hutang-hutangmu?"

Sungguh, rasanya seperti ada sebuah belati yang tepat menghunus jantungnya saat ini. Sungmin sudah ingin menangis mendengar penghinaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan salivanya yang terasa sakit, "Itu bukan urusan anda, dengan cara apapun saya mendapatkan uang itu. semua itu bukan urusan anda."

Jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menggeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, lebih baik saya permisi dulu." Sungmin beranjak dan hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. Terlalu lama menantang iris kecokelatan itu membuatnya merasa semakin sakit.

Sungmin tersentak saat ada sebuah tangan yang mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding. Kyuhyun mengungkungnya, menahannya dengan kedua lengannya yang ia buat agar menghimpit Sungmin di kiri dan kanannya, gadis itu hanya diam dan terus memandangi mata kecokelatannya, membuat Kyuhyun jengkel setengah mati.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!" suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar tenang namun sarat akan kekecewaan didalamnya.

Sungmin diam, sekuat mungkin ia menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk tubuh tinggi yang selalu memberikannya kehangatan itu, ia bertahan menjadi Sungmin yang dingin tanpa rasa ketakutan di wajahnya. Menutup kerapuhan dan kesedihannya dalam tatapan datarnya

"Jawab aku!"

Jika satu kata saja yang Sungmin ucapkan dari mulutnya maka ia yakin ia juga akan menangis saat itu juga. Wangi maskulin dari tubuh itu masih sama, masih memberikannya kesejukan. Sungmin tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya bahwa ia masih mencintai pria ini.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka, perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping karena Sungmin. Wanita cantik ini sudah merusak sebuah impian yang ia tata sedemikian rupa untuk masa depannya hanya dalam hitungan menit, Sungmin juga yang sudah menghancurkan kepercayaannya pada cinta dan sejenisnya, membuat sosok Kyuhyun kini dikenal sebagai pribadi yang kasar dan arogan, suka bergonta-ganti wanita―_playboy_.

Mereka masih tetap bertatapan, kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa tidak ditanggapi. Sungmin tidak berbicara padanya satu patah katapun, padahal ia butuh penjelasan. Kyuhyun dapat melihat sinar mata yang dingin dan tubuh kurus yang dihadapannya kini seperti bukan Sungmin yang ia kenal dulu. Sungminnya sangat suka bermanja-manja dengannya, suka merengek minta dicium bahkan Sungmin suka menuntut Kyuhyun sewaktu-waktu untuk memasuki tubuhnya, tapi yang ada didepannya ini…Sungmin terlihat berbeda.

"_Jawab aku!_" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi, ia membentak tepat di depan wajah Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

Hati Sungmin bergolak perih, ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Kau mempermainkanku! Kau pikir dirimu siapa, hah?! Bermain-main dengan perasaanku. "

Rasanya begitu nyeri saat Kyuhyun mengatakannya langsung seperti ini, Makian ini sudah sempat terlintas dipikiran Sungmin, tapi kenyataannya saat pria ini mengatakannya langsung padanya, sangat…menyakitkan. hatinya seperti terkoyak. Perih dan terluka.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan kembali menantang iris kecokelatan Kyuhyun dengan dingin, "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku." Sebisa mungkin Sungmin menetralkan suaranya, walau nafasnya tercekat.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Bagaimana kau mau membayar ganti ruginya, eh?" tidak akan semudah itu semudah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin, urusannya dengan Sungmin masih banyak.

Sungmin masih dengan aksi tutup mulutnya, "Apapun itu semua, itu menjadi urusanku."

Kyuhyun menggeram, giginya merapat, tatapan matanya yang tadinya tajam, kini semakin menyala marah"Kau! Dasar wanita jalang tidak tahu diri! Aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu tapi…Dasar sialan!"

Sebuah bogeman tepat disasarkan Kyuhyun pada dinding membuat tubuh Sungmin gemetar ketakutan, bunyi tumbukan itu begitu kuat, tubuh Sungmin bergetar merasakan aura kemarahan yang sangat besar dari Kyuhyun.

Tidak adanya respon dari Sungmin semakin menyalakan kemarahan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Kyuhyun berdiri tegak dan mengehla nafsnya secara kasar. "Baiklah! Akan kubeli tubuhmu, pelacur!" Kyuhyun kalaf, ia tidak sabar menghadapi sikap dingin Sungmin terus-terusan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin semakin rapat ke dinding, ia menarik kuat dagu Sungmin, menyambar bibir M merah muda itu dengan kasar, melumat hingga menggigitnya dengan aksi liarnya. Kyuhyun sudah diluar kendali, sikap Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya hilang kesadaran, gigitannya membuat sensasi anyir darah keluar dari bibir Sungmin, terlalu kasar dan panas. Dengan liar, ia terus menghisap dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mult Sungmin.

Sungmin pasrah. Tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Airmatanya jatuh sudah, ia menangis dalam ciuman liar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan air yang terasa asin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tahu Sungmin menangis. Kyuhyun terlanjur sakit hati. Secara langsung, Sungmin sudah menghinanya sebagai laki-laki. Dengan tidak sabaran Kyuhyun menarik turun retsleting _hoodie_ Sungmin dan merobek kaos _V neck_nya hingga membuat penutup dada di dalamnya terlihat. Sungmin masih diam, ia tidak memungkiri ia rindu sentuhan Kyuhyun, tapi bukan sentuhan yang kasar dan merendahkannya seperti ini, ini sungguh menyakitinya.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang ramping Sungmin agar mendekat ke tubuhnya. Agar Sungmin merasakan kerasnya kejantanannya yang ada di balik celananya, sangat bergelora dan menginginkan Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menarik bra miliknya dan menekan-nekan payudaranya, ia semakin menangis dalam ciuman kasar Kyuhyun yang tidak ada hentinya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak ciumannya dan menatap mata Sungmin yang basah dan tertutup oleh airmata. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun juga ikut bersedih, ia benci Sungmin menangis, tapi entah mengapa iblis di dalam hatinya lebih menguasai dan berkata.._Itu hanya air mata kepalsuan. _ Sungmin terlalu banyak membohonginya, mempermainkannya, menjatuhkan harga dirinya, mempermalukannya_. Dia! Dia itu adalah wanita sialan_, walau dalam hatinya berkata tidak.

"Puaskan aku dengan tubuhmu, bodoh!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan membanting tubuh kurus itu di sofa. Punggung Sungmin terasa nyeri, Kyuhyun langsung menindihnya dan melepas dengan kasar _hoodie_nya, merobek hingga lebar baju Sungmin hingga terkoyak menjadi dua bagian. Sungmin semakin menangis tanpa suara, menggenangkan airmata kepedihannya dalam keheningannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merasa hancur tak berharga. Mau melawan Kyuhyun rasanya percuma, ia lemah tenaganya benar-benar sudah tidak ada, kilatan mata kemarahan Kyuhyun seperti sudah menarik semua kekuatannya menjadi ketakutan.

Secara ganas Kyuhyun menggigit leher putih Sungmin, tangannya yang nakal mulai menjalar menyusuri tubuh Sungmin, ia memilin puting Sungmin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, tangannya terus turun membelai perut Sungmin. Ia sudah pernah berulang kali bercinta dengan tubuh sintal Sungmin, tubuh mulus yang selalu membuat hasratnya bergelora, tubuh yang ia ketahui tidak memiliki luka apapun didalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ia menoleh ke bawah melihat tepat dibagian perut Sungmin, "Jahitan?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, memandang Sungmin dengan sejuta tanya yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin yang masih menangis menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, ia memegangi bajunya yang sudah robek itu, hatinya benar-benar sakit diperlakukan oleh orang yang ia cintai seperti itu. Sungmin bangkit perlahan, mencoba untuk duduk, ia terduduk di sofa dengan masih mengeluarkan airmata di mata indahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Sungmin bisa merasakan nada kerisauan dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak terkontrol. Dadanya bergemuruh bercampur aduk, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan mengguncang tubuh itu, "Jawab aku, Ming!"

Nafas Sungmin tersendat karena menangis, namun guncangan ditubuhnya membuatnya semakin putus asa dan…"Aku hamil! Aku hamil…" Sungmin berteriak sembari memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun tertegun, pegangan tangannya melonggar, ia tidak percaya, wanita itu hamil. Hamil? Lalu?

"Aku terkena kanker rahim." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan linangan airmata diwajahnya, "Rahim dan bayiku sudah diangkat. Kau tahu itu? Aku pergi karena ingin melindungi bayiku!" nada suara Sungmin meninggi, " Aku pergi…aku pergi karena aku sakit." menangis dan menangkupkan wajahnya.

Mengenang disaat ia sendiri menahan sakit, terbaring tak berdaya, hatinya kembali remuk. Kaki Kyuhyun rasanya lemas, ia menjatuhkan lututnya tepat dihadapan Sungmin, berlutut di hadapannya.

Kedua pasang mata mereka saling menyelami satu sama lain, Sungmin menutupi tubuhnya dengan _hoddie_.

"Kau tidak mungkin mau menerima wanita tidak sempurna sepertiku ini." Sungmin mengancing retsleting hoodienya dan berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tercenung memikirkan semuanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun langsung menahan pergelangan tangan Sungmin, "Jelaskan semuanya padaku." Suara Kyuhyun melembut bersama dengan sinar matanya. Tatapan matanya memelas. Anak? Hanya satu opsi yang mungkin terjadi, itu adalah anaknya. karena Sungmin tidak pernah bermain dengan pria manapun. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan lembut, membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali duduk. "Kumohon jelaskan semuanya padaku."

Sungmin menunduk, rasanya suara tertahan ditenggorokan, airmatanya masih terus mengalir. Kyuhyun tidak tahan melihat wanita rapuh dihadapannya, ia genggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut dan mengangkat dagu cantik itu agar menatapnya, "Kumohon, jelaskan padaku."

Sungmin menghela nafas sebelumnya, "Seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita, aku sering mengalami mual-mual. Aku pergi ke dokter saat itu dia bilang bahwasannya aku tengah hamil, usianya baru menginjak 2minggu…" Sungmin mengenang kembali masa dimana kebahagian itu ia dapatkan dan masa dimana ia merasa hancur.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata kelam milik Sungmin, wanita itu begitu rapuh sekarang, pantas wajahnya pucat.

"Aku senang mendengar kabar itu, sudah bisa kubayangkan bagaimana senangnya dirimu kalau kabar itu aku beritahu padamu tapi…" airmata Sungmin kembali mengalir, ia menutup mulutnya karena isak tangisnya yang mulai lolos dari bibir merah mudanya.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Dokter bilang bahwa aku mengidap kanker rahim, sangat berbahaya bagi penderita kanker untuk hamil, ia menyarankanku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku. Aku takut…aku takut tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk hamil."

"Lalu dengan alasan itu kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang melembut padanya, kepala cantiknya menggeleng.

"Bukan…Aku pergi karena ingin mempertahankan bayiku. Aku yakin dengan sikap keras kepalamu, kau pasti akan memintaku menggugurkan bayiku. Sudah bisa ku tebak bagaimana penolakanmu terhadap bayi itu nantinya."

Kyuhyun terdiam, Sungmin pasti tahu seberapa besar rasa cinta Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun selalu memberikan apapun itu untuk Sungmin, semua hati dan cintanya ia berikan sepenuhnya untuk Sungmin.

"Aku berpikir…tidak masalah menunda pernikahan sementara waktu dan aku akan membawa bayi ini nantinya dihadapanmu. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, aku pergi ke Jepang, berharap bisa membesarkan bayiku disana…"

Sungmin kembali terguncang mengingat masa-masa itu dan ia menangis, "tapi…apa yang kupikirkan tidak sesuai dengan kehendakku. Kondisiku melemah, setiap hari aku jatuh pingsan, memuntahkan semua makananku, sampai akhirnya aku dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dokter disana mengatakan kondisiku cukup serius, janinku mulai tumbuh tapi kankerku juga mulai menjalar. Dokter tidak punya pilihan lain, dia mau tidak mau harus mengangkat rahim ebserta janinku…" Sungmin menarik nafasnya, "Aku tidak bisa hamil lagi…hiks…aku tidak bisa…Kyuhyun…aku mandul…" Sungmin menangis sekuat-kuatnya, ia benar-benar terluka dengan keadaannya.

Semua pemberian Kyuhyun selama ini ia pergunakan untuk kehidupannya di Jepang, menghabiskan semua pemberian Kyuhyun untuk biaya operasi dan perawatannya selama di Rumah Sakit. Walau ia tinggal di rumah Ryeowook―spupunya, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa membebani segalanya pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut menangis melihat sakitnya beban yang dirasakan orang yang ia cintai, ia menarik kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya ke bahu kekarnya, mengelus surai hitam wanita itu dengan lembut. "Ssst…" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya, dia sadar Sungmin benar-benar tertekan pastinya dengan keadaan ini, dan selama ini ia tidak ada disisi wanita itu saat ia tertekan seperti itu, rasanya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

Sungmin mencintainya, Kyuhyun tahu itu, tapi dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin meninggalkannya karena pria lain, ia mengira Sungmin tidak mencintainya lagi tapi semua anggapannya itu langsung luluh saat wanita itu mengatakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku mandul…"

"Aku tahu. Ssst…sudahlah, sayang."

Sungmin menangis tergugu di bahu Kyuhyun, ia merasa dirinya adalah wanita hina, ia bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya, itu pikirnya.

Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin dengan lembut dan menghapus airmata di wajah itu. ia tatap dalam-dalam mata indah Sungmin yang kini sudah sembab.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan…"

Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. "Sst…kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu." suaranya melembut, " aku sangat mencintaimu. Ada atau tidaknya anak dalam kehidupanku, itu tidaklah penting bagiku asal kau tetap berada bersamaku, disampingku. Kau tahu betapa terlukanya aku karena kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

Sungmin tatap mata Kyuhyun, tatapan yang tadinya menyala-nyala kini melembut padanya, dan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun diwajahnya benar-benar berubah melembut. Sinar mata Kyuhyun dan sentuhan seperti ini yang ia rindukan. Sungmin tergugu, ia menangis karena merasa sesuatu dihatinya seperti terasa sesak dan menyakitkan, dia bukanlah wanita sempurna, dia mandul dan…semua ini pasti tidak akan berhasil.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak Kyu…tidak. Kau bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Wanita yang bisa melahirkan keturuna _Cho_ untukmu, tapi itu bukan aku Kyu… kumohon…" Sungmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun yang ada dipipinya dan menurunkannya secara pelan.

Tatapan mata Sungmin yang begitu terluka, membuat kemarahan Kyuhyun hilang seketika, ia merasa sangat jahat telah menilai salah pada Sungmn, padahal ia tahu Sungmin bukanlah wanita yang dekat dengan pria lain selain dirinya dulu, tapi Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pikiran buruknya menganggap Sungmin adalah wanita murahan yang pergi meninggalkannya karena pria lain, tapi melihat raphnya wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang ia cintai ini dengan baik.

"Ssst…Aku mencintaimu bukan karena rahimmu, aku mencintaimu juga menerima kekuranganmu, masalah anak…kita bisa mengadopsinya, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan semua itu. kau tahu… kehilanganmu saja, sudah membuatku gila. Dengan atau tanpa seorang anak kau tetap kucintai."

Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin berulang kali, dan Sungmin dapat merasakan ada setetes air yang jatuh mengenai tanganya, itu airmata Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menangis…dan itu untuknya.

"Kumohon…jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Ming. Aku gila tanpamu."

Sungmin menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dan menatap mata cokelat yang bersedih itu.

"Aku kehilangan udaraku, rasanya dadaku sesak saat kau tidak ada bersamaku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? jika bernafas saja rasanya sulit."

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh kurus Sungmin kepelukannya, "Maafkan aku, sayang. Maafkan aku…kumohon kembalilah padaku. Kita akan menjalani kesulitan ini bersama, semuanya akan terasa mudah jika kau ada disampingku. Kumohon…jangan pergi lagi dariku."

Di dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun, Sungmin menangis dengan pelan kepala cantiknya mengangguk, membuat seulas senyum berseri terpancar di wajah Kyuhyun, ia semakin mendekap tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mencium bibir merah muda itu dengan lembut tanpa ada kemarahan di dalamnya, "Kekuranganmu adalah hadiah bagiku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, sayang. Menikahlah denganku?"

"Tapi…"

Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin, "Hanya cukup mengatakan ya, maka lupakan semua kenangan buruk itu. aku selalu ada untukmu. Jadilah wanitaku."

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin secara bergantian dan membawa tubuh itu kembali dalam pelukannya, tubuh yang menjadi bagian hidupnya. Tubuh Sungmin terluka, maka Kyuhyunpun akan terluka.

Dan cinta…, mengalahkan keegoisannya. Kyuhyun masih mencintai Sungmin. dan selamanya akan mencintainya. Walau harus bertemu Desember atau bulan-bulan lainnya. Tak peduli dingin, salju, panas atau apapun.

Cinta Kyuhyun hanya untuk Sungmin.

TAMAT


End file.
